Akihisa Sato
|birthday= |age=48 |gender= Male |height= 6'0" |weight= |hair=Brown |eye=Blue |bloodtype=B |status=Alive |family=Emilie Sato (wife) Katsuko Sato (daugther) |birthplace= |occupation= |affiliation=National Hero Academy (formerly) |team(s)= |base of operations= |quirk=Living Void |registration status=Registared |ways of combat= |equipment= |debut= }} is a twisted man with ideologies that are up with Stain's. He forced his ideologies on his wife and daughter which eventually led to divorce, but he's not quite done with her yet. Appearance Akhisa has dark brown hair that is cut and brushed professionally to prove how rich and high and mighty he is. He always keeps his hair and goatee trimmed to keep the illusion that he is some mighty person. His wardrobe consists of suits and nothing but suits. He prefers Armani but will wear any other fancy brand of suits. His shoes are always shined and polished before he puts them on and is in a closest of their very own. His armor is almost exactly like his daughter's. He lacks a cape and his claws are longer and much more deadly as they're dripping with his Quirk, a poisonous substance that can meld into many things. His lion helm has a golden crown atop its head between the ears as if presenting the fact that he's deemed himself king. Personality He's not a very calm person and is most likely to blow a fuse in his temper should something go wrong. He has never been able to control his rage and will even turn violence if need be. He is very cruel by nature, having grown accustomed to pain and disappointment at a very young age so that now, it means little to him. While many see him as a villain, a cruel, capricious man, he is just like any other person who was misled to believe deception. He was just a boy raised to believe in hatred and violence. History When Akihisa was a young student, he had always been interested in the origins of heroes and quirks so it came as no surprise that he had become more than just excited when he had found out he had the potential of having a quirk, especially since his mother was Quirkless. His father drilled it into his mind that he, and all people with quirks, were above those who were quirkless and from that spawned his ideologies that not everyone is equal and we should keep it that way. From that came the need for heroes to be everyone, silencing the quirkless for being such failures, regardless of age. He leaves no one safe from his ideologies and attacks. While his father is strongly represented in how Akihisa acts today, there is some of his mother left in him. His mother died when he was in his mid-teens, but her kind nature left a print on his mind and he even began to realize that he was doing something wrong. He began to help people in need on the side when his father wasn't looking and gave himself a reputation for being a misled boy with good intentions. That went away when his father found out. He had him beat until he deemed it okay to stop. He left his father's home to attend UA, a school for heroes, so he could stop men like his father. However, he had an issue following with the curriculum due to his father drilling it into his mind that this was all wrong. When he confronted teachers about it, he was told that his thoughts were incorrect and that if he thought to be a hero meant that, then he should just leave. He did with a seething passion for revenge. He left soon to move to America where he met Emilie Sato. He married her shortly after two years of dating and had Katsuko Sato. Quirk and Abilities : Akihisa's quirk is a strange one, to be honest. Living Void is an unusual quirk that allows a liquid like substance to be completely under his control. The substance is a galaxy looking goo that can swallow up things if ordered to and can otherwise be used as chains or a shield. *'Absorbtion': He can use the goo to absorb the force of any attack that it blocked and will send the shock waves back, using that as an attack method. Draw Back is that it can only absorb small attacks. Any major attacks will be absorbed by Akihisa's body and will cause damage to his body. *'Dark Orbs': With this move, he can whirl orbs of the goo at his opponent, using this to surround them. These act like portals and any attack absorbed by one will go through that one and out another, hitting the opponent with it's own move if the orb is aimed at them. These can also act as bombs if need be. Draw back is that the user cannot move two feet in any direction while using this, even when throwing bombs, or else he will take damage. *'Complete Darkness': This is a more dangerous attack and it envelopes both the user and the opponent in a blanket of the goo and is a makeshift fighting arena. Anyone outside who tries to enter will be pushed back by void arms or have orbs thrown at them. On the inside, the void is lined with the same void arms used to hold the opponent down to be killed. Draw Back is that is lasts for two minutes and any damage done to the opponent is done to the user and leaves the user unable to use this move and Dark Orbs for 24 hours. Asides from his quirk, he is sub par when it comes to hand to hand combat.